Blind up till now
by happykid
Summary: Naruto has been blind since birth.So far everyone thinks that he got this far with luck, but now the chuunin exam is here and Naruto will need more than luck. But who is this Orochimaru who keeps hanging around?What's he going to do to Naruto?


The boy plucked at the strings on his violin, listening to its sweet, delicate melody. So beautiful, yet so melancholy. All he could do was to listen to its beautiful song. Listen to it warm his heart, mend his broken soul. He had been blind since birth.

He never knew the reason. No one had told him.

At first, he thought it was normal. Everyone lived in a world of darkness, everyone used sounds for guides, everyone was faceless.

But then he understood. He was blind. Sightless. Living in a world of black. He didn't know what the sky looked like. What colour is it? He would wonder. He didn't know what trees looked like. Are they beautiful enough to make the wind sound so nice? He asked himself as he played the violin. He didn't even know what he looked like. Am I like a monster? Is that why everyone hates me?

So far he had managed to become a ninja and graduate from the academy. He had even gone on an A rank mission before where they had to protect a bridge-builder named Tazuna. But everybody had said it was just luck because Uchiha Sasuke was on his team. He was going to show them, he could become the Hokage even though he was blind. He'll become the best.

He placed his violin back into its case and took out his stick and walked back to his apartment. On his way home, he felt a sharp pain in his neck as a few boys threw rocks at him and then he could hear them scuttle off. Why did they take it out on him? He had no idea. He settled on the facts that it was because, they were humans. Suddenly, somebody hit his shoulder. "Naruto?" he heard someone exclaim. He recognized that voice. It was Sakura. "Oh! Good thing I found you. Kakashi-sensei wants to see us." She told him, grabbing his hand and running forward.

"Ah! Slow down!" he shouted to her.

When they finally arrived there, he heard Sasuke's voice. "Oh, Naruto, Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun." Sakura said cheerfully and began to flirt with Sasuke. How Naruto would wish that he could see his friends. What did Sasuke look like? What did Sakura look like? What did Kakashi-sensei look like? (Even thought is he could see, I think he would still ask that question.) What did the world look like?

Suddenly, he could hear the sound of someone step on wood. "Yo, everyone!" He could recognize the voice as their sensei. "This may surprise you, but I've recommended you for the chuunin exam." He told them.

Naruto thought that his hearing had failed him. Did he just hear that correctly? Had Kakashi, recommended him, a blind boy, to participate in the chuunin exam? "It's up to you. You can choose to participate. If you do, then report to room 301 at 4pm tomorrow at the school." Kakashi added.

Kakashi, not being blind noticed the expression on Naruto's face. "Here Naruto." He said, placing the pass in his hand. "I believe that you all will do well." He said. Even though Naruto was blind, he was sure that Kakashi was smiling right now.

And with that, Kakashi disappeared. As they walked home, Naruto was still pondering about this chuunin exam thing. Should he go? He had the urge to ask the other two. But maybe, he would rephrase it slightly. "Ne, Sasuke, Sakura, if I join, do you think I'll be a burden?" he asked them.

He could hear Sasuke and Sakura stop in their tracks. "Baka! What made you think that!" He heard Sasuke say. "No it's just…..never mind." Naruto replied.

He needed time to think. He walked over to the place where they had a stone with the ninjas who died in the attempt to protect Konoha. There, he took out his violin and began to play. The sound filed the place. Unknown to him was a red head from the sand who was watching him. After a while, he walked away. _Stupid music!

* * *

_

The next day

Naruto awoke at the sound of the alarm. He got up, and changed. He fumbled around for his stick before heading to the school.

"Hey Naruto!" he heard Sakura shout. He followed the voice to where they were. "Shall we go then?" he asked them. "Yes…" they both replied. Sakura took Naruto by the hand (This will not be A SakuraNaruto fic.) and lead him to where they were suppose to go.

Suddenly, they stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked them.

"Something's up." Sasuke replied.

Naruto suddenly heard the sound of someone being tossed aside. And then another. "How cruel..." he heard some people say. Then, eh heard another voice, this one was full of pride and confidence. "You all misunderstand. We're trying to spare you. The chuunin exam is incredibly difficult. We would know. We failed three times. Besides that, chuunin are cell leaders. The responsibility for failed missions and dead shinobi rests on their shoulders. We're saving a step by weeding out those who are too weak."

"That sounds good in theory," he head Sasuke begin. "But you had better let us through. And drop the force field while you're at it." That explained the reason why Naruto sensed chakra at work.

"Heh so you figured it out eh?" another voice said. It was also full of pride.

"Oh ho! So that's the 'blind ninja' eh?" the other one started. Naruto could feel heads turn to look at him. "When we talked about losers, we were also referring to yo…." Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto had tracked down where he was with his voice. He thrust his stick into the guys gut, shoving him against the wall.

"Listening to your voice gives me a headache already so just shut your damn mouth up!" he snapped at the guy. He felt the guy wince under the pressure of the stick.

Most of the people around them gasped. Naruto let the guy down. "Sasuke, Sakura, should we go?" he asked them politely.

"Sure." "Whatever" came his companions replies. Sasuke took him by the hand and lead him forward. "Oww…..stop pulling..." Naruto sighed as Sasuke pulled him up the staircase.

Everyone just watched them. "So, what floor are we on?" one of them broke the silence.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Ok-ish? Press that button that we all love and send a review pls. **


End file.
